The 74th Hunger GamesPrim's POV
by thesevenprophecy
Summary: What will Prim do as she watches her own sister fight for her life in the Hunger Games?
1. Prim's Reaping

When I woke up in the morning, my fingers automatically touched the sheets to see if anyone is in them. My hands found them empty. Katniss had probably already left to start her usual hunt, I thought. For some reason, I felt oddly nervous, but I couldn't place a finger on why. Suddenly, it hit me. Today was the day I'd been dreading for twelve years. It was the reaping. A lump rose from my stomach to my throat, and I eased myself out of bed and swung my feet onto the ground. A soft, furry object brushed past my legs, and I smiled.

"Good to see you Buttercup," I whispered, careful not to wake Mother. I muffled my steps as I walked outside to the Meadow to milk Lady, my goat. As I started to milk Lady, the warm milk dripping into a worn, metal bucket, I stared out into the woods behind the Meadow. I shivered. Katniss had taken me once and tried to show me how to shoot the animals, but as soon as she'd killed a rabbit I had begged her to stop. I had desperately wanted to take it home and heal it, but Katniss picked up the rabbit she'd shot and took it home. She skinned it and put it into a stew for Mother to cook. I couldn't bear to eat the stew, but it was either that or nothing. Hunger was not uncommon around District 12, and often many people had come to our home, desperate with hunger, begging for food.

I waited for a few hours until Katniss came home, carrying some rolls of bread, strawberries, fish, and other things. I'm already dressed for the reaping, in a skirt and blouse, but the blouse was a hand-me-down from Katniss and it was too big, so Mother had tried to hold it up with pins. It was working so far. Katniss went and got dressed, and a few minutes later she emerged, wearing a blue dress and her hair is beautifully braided.

"You look beautiful, "I said.

"And nothing like myself," she replied, and she hugged me.

Already, the nervousness of the reaping is overwhelming me. Even though I had one slip of paper in that ball and Katniss had twenty, I still have a chance of being pulled out, and then what would happen to me? I know, without a doubt, the second I would step into the arena, the Careers would turn me into a hunk of meat. Even though I thought about this, I'm more worried about Katniss, as the odds are not in her favour, with her twenty slips.

"Ready to go?" Katniss asked, slipping her hand into mine. A ghost of worry slides across her face, but when I look at her, she attempted to erase it. We set off and headed for the town square.

Once we were there, Katniss helped me sign in, and after that, she was lost in a sea of faces as I am grouped with the twelve-year-olds. I shivered, and everyone in the twelve-year old area mirrored my expression of anxiousness. Mayor Undersee stepped onto the stage and read out a long, dull speech, and then when he finished, I was a nervous wreck. District twelve's escort, Effie Trinket, a frightful woman wearing a very pink wig stepped up to the microphone.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" she said, beaming at all of District 12. To her probable disgust, no one smiled back.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be_ ever_ in your favour!" Effie smiled over-enthusiastically, and trotted over to the reaping balls.

"Ladies first!" she exclaimed, and plunged her hand deep into the ball, and all the while I prayed, please not me, not Katniss, anyone else but me. Effie clasped her fingers around a slip of paper and strode back to the center of the stage. She opened the slip of paper slowly, and I breathed in deeply, and thought, this is it.

"Primrose Everdeen!"


	2. Katniss' Farewell

**Please review, as this I my first Hunger Games fanfic! I would really appreciate it. Thanks! ;)Hope you liked the first chapter!**

I stood there, frozen in fear, my face unblinking. My feet didn't move until someone nudged me forward, and with heavy steps, I stepped forward, my shoes feeling like they dragged me down into the ground. Oh, I wish. I lowered my head, so no one could see the tears that welled in my eyes, and shuffled closer and closer to the stage. I felt my skirt untuck itself, and I felt hopeless, like a little duck with no one to comfort me. Suddenly, a voice broke the silence.

"Prim, PRIM!" I heard Katniss shout, and I looked up, only to see my sister's face full of desperation, as she struggled against the peacekeeper, her hand reaching for me.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as a tribute!" she shouted.

"No, Katniss, you can't! Don't do this for me! No, Katniss! No! You can't go! "I screamed at her, but already the peacekeepers had let her through them, and there she was, striding forward towards her destiny, which was almost certainly death. I grabbed onto her dress as she walked past, but she barked at me.

"Prim, let go!"she said, and took my hands off her dress. Gale suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and hoisted me up onto his shoulder.

"No, Katniss, NO!" I thrashed, and screamed in Gale's arms, but he wouldn't let go. He carried me of,and I could only watch helplessly as she climbed the steps of the stage.

"Bravo!" gushed Effie Trinket. "That's the spirit of the Games!"

I don't see what happens after that as Gale dropped me onto the floor, and tried to reassure me.

"Prim, don't do this right now, you're sister has volunteered and you can't do anything about it." Gale said, but lurking behind his grey eyes are pain, and shock.

"Peeta Mellark!" Effie trills, and that was when I knew she had just called out the male tribute for District 12.

"District 12,I give to you, the newest tributes!"

I supposed the anthem of Panem played, but I am not sure because as soon as she finished the sentence, I broke down in more tears, crying my eyes out, with sympathetic people watching me. Through tear-stained eyes, I saw Katniss being ushered to the Justice building, and slowly, I was pushed into my Mother's arms, and we walked slowly into the building to have what might be the last chat I would ever have with my sister. The peacekeepers open the doors to the room that Katniss is in, and I rushed into the room, and hugged Katniss as tight as I could. I wanted to say something meaningful, about how she was the best sister that anyone could possibly have, but my throat got choked up, and all I could say was a swallowed sob.

I climbed into her lap, and sobbed harder, and I managed to speak.

"Katniss, you're so strong and fast and brave. Maybe you can win,"

Katniss exchanged glances with my Mother, but said in a sad, sorrow voice, "Maybe I will, Prim, but if I don't come back…"

"Don't say that!" I shouted, and buried my face into her arms, but our five minutes have past and this could be the last time I saw her. Peacekeepers ushered us out of the room, and before we leave ,I choked out a final sentence before the doors closed.

"Good bye Katniss, I'll miss you so much, and don' forget that.. that I love you so much!" I shrieked, as the doors closed.

Mother takes a step out of the room, her eyes watering, and we move into another, the room where Peeta is.

"Peeta Mellark, I want you to take care of my daughter to the best of your abilities, Ok?" my mum said to him, almost in a demanding manner.

"Please, Peeta, my sister is my best friend, and is the best person you could ever wish for," I said quietly and pleadingly.

"I'll try to the best of my abilities to protect your sister, and that's a promise that I will keep," Peeta said.

After this brief exchange, we are lead out of the Justice building, and we walked back home, where I was sure that no one would be sleeping that night.


	3. Putting on A Brave Face

**Hi, everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! I've been trying to post a chapter every day, but please hit that chapter review button so I can be encouraged to write as much as I can! Thank you!;) **

Once we got home, I walked to the bed and snuggled down into them, blotting out the world and drowning my sorrows with sleep. I was weary, but even at my futile attempts to leave the misery of the day, I could hear joyous celebrations coming from other District 12 citizens. I couldn't blame them. Katniss and I had always done this, to celebrate the fact that Katniss was safe for another year. Squeezing my eyes shut helped a lot, and soon I did, I drifted away.

I was having a nightmare that we had back to the reaping. My name was pulled out of the reaping ball, and Katniss volunteered, and I couldn't run to catch her, my feet were stuck in a puddle of mud. Then my dream fast-forwarded to the end of the Hunger Games, where a girl from District 2 was crowned victor, and Katniss' body was delivered to District 12, all white and her body empty and lifeless. I screamed and cried, but I woke up with all the sheets tangled, and I was sweaty all over.

"Just a dream, just a dream, "I murmured to myself, my heart pounded loudly, as if it would pound through my chest and splatter the floor with blood. I got out of bed, and took a sip of water from the basin, and calmed myself down. Buttercup interlaced himself through my legs, and I nearly tripped over him. I had to stifle a shriek. I climbed back into bed, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When I woke in the morning, I did my usual daily routine, and I went to the Meadow to milk Lady. As I milked her, I looked into the woods. Was it only yesterday that my thoughts were filled with the memory of my failed attempt at hunting? Now, my mind was clouded with anxious thoughts and hope of Katniss coming home. When I walked back into our home, the television in our small kitchen was on, and my mother was watching it with a concerned expression on her face. I moved behind her and was watching a recap of the tributes leaving the train. Katniss dismounted the train, and was followed by Peeta, who was waving at the huge crowd and blowing kisses.

That would get him a few sponsors, I though enviously, and wondered if my sister felt the same. It was not too long until Katniss left the screen and it was replaced with the tributes from District 10. I switched off the television and went outside to just get fresh air and clear my thoughts. Many people shot me sympathetic glances and apologized for how sorry they were for my sister to have to go fight. I was too numb inside to say anything back, so I just nodded. After wandering around town aimlessly for about 3 hours, I gave up and went home. I had just walked through the door when Gale came in, holding out a rabbit.

"Hey Ms Everdeen, hey Prim," Gale said. "I just wanted to drop by to give you a hand in food, Katniss' wishes,".

I accepted the food from Gale, and thanked him.

"Uh, can I come inside? Rory and Vick are at school, Posy's asleep and Hazelle's working, so I have no one to talk to right now," Gale asked.

"Sure, Gale," my mother replied, and started to skin the rabbit.

"So, how are you coping so far? Are you ok?" he questioned me.

"I don't know Gale, right now, everything's a jumble. It doesn't seem real. It hasn't sunken fully in yet, I just feel numb." I answered, looking down at the floor.

Gale sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm worried about Katniss too. I feel so helpless, I can't do anything to help her!" he said, exasperated.

"It's all my fault. I should have gone onto the stage instead of her." Tears were starting to form in my eyes, and I turned away from Gale so he couldn't see them.

"She still would've done it Prim, she thinks the world of you,"

My lip trembled, and I started to sob again.

"It's ok, Prim," Gale said, awkwardly patting my shoulder. "But you have to stay strong, stay strong for Katniss. Do you promise me that?"

"I… I promise," I said, shuddering, and I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. Gale tilted my chin up, and said:

"Smile, Katniss would want you to do that instead of cry ok? Put on a brave face." Gale said, and I attempted, giving a very wavering grin.

"Sorry Prim, I need to go now, Posy will be waking up soon, and Hazelle will be waiting. Thank you Ms Everdeen, for letting me stay here for a while," Gale said, standing up.

"My pleasure, Gale, and thank you for the rabbit," she said, and already, the faint smells of soup started to fill the house.

"Bye," he said, and walked out of the house, closing the door softly behind him.

I switched on the television again, and there my sister was, facing the Capitol, with a confident smile. I had to put on a brave face for her.


	4. Tributes, Training and Interviews

**This is the fourth chapter of the Hunger Games, Prim's POV. Hope you are enjoying so far, and please, please review this story, it would make my day. Thank you! ;)**

That night, all the tributes were getting ready for the tribute parade and my mind flashed back to all of the past Hunger Games that I had seen before. District 12 is always naked and covered in black dust, or wearing horrific mining outfits. Not a good way to attract sponsors at all, I had thought at the time. What would Katniss be wearing? I wondered. Neither of the two options sounded very good, but I hoped that it would change this year, so my sister had the very best chances of getting out of the arena, through sponsors. The parade will start in a matter of minutes, and right now, the television is showing shots of the horses, the crowd, and small glimpses of tributes. Suddenly, a fanfare of trumpets pierced my daydream, and the doors to the avenue are opened.

The tributes from District 1 are pouring out, blowing kisses to the crowd, and attracting a lot of attention due to the fact they are wearing bright pink clothes, with feathered headdresses. I was not the one for trash-talking, but if you asked me, they looked like a pair of moulting flamingoes. As they round the corner, District 2 come out wearing golden armour and helmets. I shivered, because I caught a glance at the girl tribute, the one that won the Hunger Games in my nightmare. The male from District 2 looked particularly menacing, and I noticed that he looked very cocky, strong and was showing off his muscles. Other districts passed, until a watched the District 11 tributes wearing overalls flash by, and then I saw Katniss.

I couldn't believe my eyes! I squinted at the television closer, and yes, my eyes weren't deceiving me. Katniss, and Peeta were dressed head to toe in black unitards, and they seemed to be on fire! Tongues of flame radiated from their costumes, and instantly I knew, with a pang of pride, that they would definitely be the talk of the night in the Capitol. The camera zoomed in on them, and people were throwing roses at my sister. Katniss caught one, and blew a kiss to the audience. My sister was charming, charismatic, and beautiful. I felt a rush of sisterly love and blew a kiss of my own to her; even though I knew she would never see it. Too soon though, their chariot gave one final round and disappeared into the Training Centre.

President Snow stepped up to a podium, and smiled at the Capitol with snakelike eyes. I instantly felt scared of him, but I didn't know why. I had heard rumours around the district that his breath smelt like blood, and to cover it up, he wore a perfume that stunk of roses. He gave a very long speech, about the rebels and the districts trying to overthrow Panem. Twelve districts were defeated, the thirteenth destroyed.

"And so, to remember the Dark Days, it was decreed that each district must provide one girl, and one boy, called tributes, to participate in the Hunger Games. Over a period of several weeks, they would fight to the death, and the last tribute standing would win."

I slid my eyes shut, and breathed in, breathed out. It was over after ten minutes, and when I woke the next morning, all that the television was showing was a few shots here and there of the tributes, and the statistics of what people thought, such as who was going to win, be in the career pack, or get the most sponsors, things like that. I was extremely happy and proud to see that Katniss and Peeta were at the top of the list of the tributes most likely to get the most sponsors, though. I wondered what  
Katniss would be doing right now. I closed my eyes, and tried to see the world from her perspective. Right now, I thought, she would be training for her survival skills, learning to make knots, find edible plants, learning to use new weapons.

This went on for another three days, until it was time to see the training scores for each tribute. I watched in a stony silence, as the scores flashed underneath the tributes faces. From District 1, the girl named Glimmer received a 9, and the male received a 10. From District 2, the monstrous boy received a 10, the girl from my nightmares, whose name was Clove, earned a 10 as well. District 3 received scores of 4 and 5; District 4 got scores of 8 and 9. The classic careers, 1, 2, and 4, always received good scores. I stopped listening to the scores until it was District 12, and to my amazement, Peeta scored an 8! I dug my fingernails into my palm, and frowned with worry, and Katniss' score flashed on screen. 11!

I squealed in excitement, and inside my stomach, all of the butterflies and tension flew away. I was extremely happy for my sister, but then I remembered. Higher scores sometimes lead to trouble. I had never seen anyone from the outer districts ever get a higher score than the careers, so Katniss would definitely be the first one on their hit list.

The next day was the day of the interviews, and the final day before the tributes would depart for the arena. For most of the day, I was worried, and bit most of my nail off. I didn't bother watching the other tributes interviews, and only turned the television on when it was Katniss' turn. Caesar Flickerman was interviewing her, and he was a man from the Capitol who had hosted the show for 40 years. This year, he had died his hair blue, and looked extremely strange. Katniss walked up to Caesar, and shook his hand, and sat down. She was wearing the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. It was a dress studded with gems, with colours of red, orange and yellow. I guessed her stylish was still going with the fire theme.

"Now, Katniss, what did you think of your opening costume? When you came out, my heart almost stopped!" Caesar questioned charmingly, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burnt alive?" she answered, throwing him a grin. "I thought Cinna was brilliant, and well, look at this dress!"

She stood up, and the audience admired it from all angles. Katniss carefully spun in a circle, and the dress engulfed my sister in tongues of flame. It was mesmerizing, as I say so myself. Caesar asked her a question about her training score, and a few others, but what generated a lot of interest for me was when he said:

"Tell us, when you volunteered for your little sister. What is she like?"

"Her name's Prim. She's only twelve years old, and it's her first year in the reaping balls. I love her more than anything, and always want to protect her, so I volunteered in her place."

My throat is becoming increasingly dry, and choked up, and tears are forming behind my eyes.

"What did she say to you, when she visited you after the reaping?"

"She asked me to try really hard to win. I swore I would," Katniss answered in a husky voice.

I really cry now, and all I want to do right now is reach for my sister, and settle myself in her loving warmth. The shock of the fact that she would go into the arena tomorrow was earth-shattering, and it was a terrifying thought that I might lose my brave, bold, caring, kind, beautiful sister tomorrow, and I wouldn't be able to say a proper good bye. The buzzer goes off, and her time was up, but her words are etched in my mind.

Then it's Peeta's turn to be interviewed, and all of it is taken easy, until the part Caesar asked him if he had a girlfriend back home.

"Well, there is one girl that I've had a crush on forever, but I don' know if she noticed me until the reaping," he explained.

"Well, you win the Games, go back home, and she can't say no to you, can she?" Caesar said.

"Winning won't help in my case."

"Why not?"

I watched, entranced by these strange, ominous words. Who could he be talking about?

"Well, because…because… she came here with me," he said, each word careful as if being meddled with by a surgeon.

My mother gasped straight away, but it takes a while for me to realize that he's talking about my very own sister. After that, the buzzer sounded, and everyone trudged back to their quarters to get ready for the huge, horrifying day tomorrow. I switched off the television.

I climbed into bed, weary, but alert, and know instantly that I won't get any sleep tonight because tomorrow, my sister could possibly die in front of my own eyes.

**I'm sorry that this chapter was so long, but nevertheless, it was a very important one. Please click that review button if you want to hear more! Stay tuned for the beginning of the Games! ;)**


	5. Let the Games Begin

**Hi everyone, thank you for reading so far! This chapter is a very long one, hope you like it! If you do, please press the review button!;)**

When the dawn light shone through the windows at long last, I got out of bed, my eyes like zombies due to lack of sleep. I bent down to stroke Buttercup, but he looked at my face, hissed at me, and darted under the table. I sighed heavily, and trudged dejectedly to turn the television on. It was the same as usual, occasional shots of tributes, and a few statistics. The latest was 'who would be crowned victor?' and all of the Careers came in the top six, followed by Katniss, then Peeta. I closed my eyes, and somehow, through the blare of the television, drifted into sleep.

When I woke again, sunlight filtered through the window and casted shadows on the floor. My eyes popped open in a flash, and I felt a mixture of shame and disgust at myself for dozing off why watching the latest news.

"Nice to see you awake," my mother said. "What do you think Katniss is doing right now?" She was mixing some herbs together for her apothecary shop. She stared at the television with a very despaired expression, when I smelt something burning.

"Mother! Your pot!" I shrieked, as a brown, pungent liquid oozed out of the pot and made a slow descent to the ground.

I looked at the television, which was still showing all of the statistics, when suddenly the seal of the Capitol flashed on the screen.

"Breaking news," blared the screen. "Planes have landed in the arena, and live broadcasting will commence in twenty minutes."

My veins filled with a cold rush of ice, and I turned to my mother, who was cleaning the last of the liquid off the floor. I watched as she took on the haunted expression that she had when our father had died.

"Mum, MUM!" I shouted, shaking her shoulders. I looked at her face and decided that we should head to the town square for some support. Besides, it would be more comforting to be into the company of other people, not just ourselves. I steered my mother out of the door and through the streets, until we reached the square.

People patted us on the back and muttered words of encouragement, and others caressed me and said that everything would be alright. I was silent, as the huge screen that hung in the square came to life. The seal of the Capitol shone on screen, and the anthem of Panem played. President Snow appeared.

"Welcome, citizens of Panem, to the annual Hunger Games. Please give a round of applause to this year's tributes!"

Katniss' face appeared on screen, along with 23 other tributes she would have to fight to stay alive. A very small round of applause echoed around the square, and it quickly died out.

"Thank you. And now, Seneca Crane, the Head Gamemaker, will say a few words."

Seneca Crane and his beard came onto the screen.

"You're in for a treat this year, everyone, because the twists and turns have been increased to make the best games possible!" Seneca Crane declared.

Behind him, the Capitol citizens cheered. In District 12, and possibly other districts, the citizens looked grim and were silent. 72 years of losing the Hunger Games, as well as so many loved people, had taken its toll. Only one victor has even come out of the arena from District 21, and that was Haymitch Abernathy. He used the money he had won from the games to buy liquor, and was an extremely drunk man who had face-planted on stage at the reaping.

"And back to our tributes!" Seneca Crane exclaimed.

Each tribute had a brief shot of what their reactions were to the Games. Of course, all of the Careers were smirking, and looked arrogant and confident, except for the boy from District 4. Pretty much everyone else either had an expression of pain, fright or anxiousness on their face. Rue, the girl from 11, looked scared but determined, and the male tribute from her district, Thresh, just looked confident, but you could see that he was tense inside, as his leg kept jerking up and down.

Peeta looked worried, and Katniss looked straight ahead, showing no emotion, the golden mockingjay pin gleaming at her chest. I wondered if she was thinking about me, or District 12, or something else entirely. All of the tributes were instructed to get into the glass cylinders that would transport them into the arena. My heart raced faster, and I felt faint. My mouth was dry as if I had swallowed a bucket of sand, and then the tributes were pushed into the arena above.

The camera showed a shot of the arena. The only way that I could describe was that it was very… green. There was a glistening lake, a plain, a field with grass that grew taller than my head, and a tree-filled woods. Then there was a shot of the golden Cornucopia, filled with weapons, packs and other supplies that I couldn't name. I caught sight of a bow, and I prayed that Katniss wouldn't be brash and run for it. It was far too dangerous battling it out against the other tributes.

The booming voice of Claudius Templesmith interrupted my thoughts.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 74th Hunger Games begin!"

The giant timer at the Cornucopia began to count down from sixty seconds.

60…

59…

58…

My head throbbed and my stomach churned, like unruly waves on the ocean. This was probably the most nerve-wracking minute of my life.

The camera showed all of the tributes, arranged in a circle around the shining horn. Show Katniss! I urged, and it finally did. She was bracing herself to run, and she was breathing in, breathing out. She looked over at Peeta, who was shaking his head. I was very confused by this gesture.

10…

9…

8…

_Damn, damn, damn!_

7…

6…

5…

4…

_I forgot how to breathe._

3…

2…

1...

The tributes exploded into action, but Katniss took a few seconds before… before running towards a backpack?

"No, Katniss, No! Don't be so stupid!" I shouted.

She wrestled for the backpack, but what she didn't see was that Clove, the girl from District 2 was trying to kill her. Clove threw a knife at the boy who was fighting for the backpack with Katniss, and blood sprayed all over the field. I felt my breakfast take an alarming shift. That left Katniss free to take the bag so she slung it over her shoulder, and sprinted towards the forest.

"Run, Katniss, RUN!" I screamed, and the people of District 12 did the same.

Clove raised her hand, and a knife whistled towards the back of Katniss' head. I closed my eyes, because I didn't want to see my sister die. Cheers arose from the crowd, and I peeked through my eyelashes. The knife was lodged in the backpack she had received from the Cornucopia, and without any signs of injury, Katniss fled for the safety of the woods. She disappeared amidst the trees.

The camera focused its attention on the other tributes, particularly the boy from District 2. He had found a sword and was proceeding to viciously stab other helpless and weaponless tributes. His faced was covered in his victim's blood, and I couldn't believe that someone could act that way towards another human being. The camera zoomed out again so the audience could see how many tributes had fallen. The deaths were not pretty at the slightest, they were extremely gruesome, in fact. One boy had a hatchet buried in his chest, and another had been sliced by a knife in the throat, his blood making a slow river down his neck. I suspected that it was Clove's handiwork. I felt sickened by these deaths, and I thought that only yesterday these people were alive, with dreams and hopes and people that they loved. My stomach heaved, and I felt like I was going to vomit, so I closed my eyes, shutting away the watching eyes.

The cannons that signaled each death started to sound.

_Boom, boom, BOOM!_ There were 11 cannon sounds in all. Planes appeared overhead, and prongs reached down for the lifeless tributes. After they were taken away, shots of each tribute that remained appeared. The Careers were first, and they were all gathered by the lake, and added to their pack was a boy from District 3, and… PEETA? I was shocked, and so was everyone else in District 12. District 12 was NEVER a part of the Careers, they didn't have enough skills or training, and yet Peeta had allied with them!

One of the Careers was missing, and it was the boy from 4! That was odd, maybe he'd teamed up with someone else?

The next shot was of a girl from District 5. She had a mane of orange-red hair, and had no supplies from the Cornucopia. She was running through the woods, occasionally stopping to strip some fruit from bushes. She looked around nervously, and darted out of the camera's view.

After the fox-faced girl, came the girl from eight, who was fatigued from the run and proceeded to climb a tree. She was collecting various branches from the tree and was holding a small pack filled with matches and a few bits of food. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the trunk.

The boy from District 10 is hobbling on one foot furiously, and I look closer and see that his foot has been crippled. He wouldn't get far in the Games with that, I thought. He continued through the woods, and the camera directed it view away from him.

Rue, the girl from 11 had acquired a small pack and right now is collecting a small bundle of roots and leaves. She climbed a tree and settled down in it.

Thresh has set up camp in the huge field that I saw before, and is in a fit shape with many supplies. He hasn't shown any signs of tiring yet, and continued to stride forward.

Katniss was running through the woods carrying her backpack, and set down her pack. She made a few snares to capture food, and has made her camp in a tree.

Night had fallen quickly in the arena, and already many of the remaining tributes were settling down for a sleep. The seal of Panem shining in the sky awakened those who had already drifted off, and it showed the tributes that had been killed in the bloodbath. It was awful to see the exact people who had lost their lives in a competition that was made for entertainment. The Capitol had sick-minded people living in it, I thought, but didn't voice my opinion out loud.

The first day in the arena was over.


End file.
